Who
by Karakot
Summary: Jared and Parker have a Daughter. Yes i know that it has been done beforeshe has both of her parents gifts and a love of her own. Just who is going to help them?
1. Chapter 1: prolog

A.N. hey I don't own this so you can't try to say that I said I do.

For twenty-three years a man named Jared was kept in a cell. He was forced to do experiments, simulations for a company named The Center. Jared is special because he was very smart. He is something called a Pretender. Being what he was, The Center thought that they owned him. Then one day their Pretender ran away.

Unknown to him, he left a little bit of him self behind. When he was 18 some of his sperm was taken and added to an egg from some one very special. This woman could hear things. It was a gift from her mother. Some one very special was then created. A genus that could hear things that no one else could.

After seven years of wasting the centers money trying to track Jared, Raynes remembers that she exists. So he pulled a few strings and got her sent to The Center. Who better to track a pretender, then a pretender? What he did not expect was for her to arrive with baggage. See there was another young boy found. He was a pretender, like her, but she was stronger than he was. He did have a unique gift; he was the only one that managed to keep the young woman on track, so the two of them worked as a team. She pretended and he took notes, and that is what had always taken place since they had been brought together. So Raines got two pretenders and they don't know anything but to obey.


	2. chapter 1 lyle has a heart

A.N. Hey I don't own this or any of the other chapter sorry for the late disclaimer.

The Center

7:00 am

Monday

Sydney was worried. No one had heard from Jared in a couple of days. Combined with the fact that Raines was gloating and that some of the cells in SL-15 were being furbished was getting him really worried. To help distract him self, he walked to Parker's office. She looks up as he enters and asks "Any word from the lad rat?"

"No. Any word on Raines new project." Behind her gruff tone he could tell that she was worried. Something has changed between the two of them two years back. He didn't know what but Syd could tell that she just didn't want to catch Jared anymore. And he wished he knew why.

"Yes, but not a lot." Says Broots as he walks in. Over the last seven years he had grown a backbone. Where he would once cower in fear of sectaries, he has spent the last seven years (alive and relative un-harmed) with Miss Parker, if he could live with the Ice Queen then he could survive anything. "The projects name is phoenix. It consists of two people, names David and Catherine. No word yet…" He is then cut off by the arrival of Mr. Lyle.

"There are being moved into a couple of rooms in SL-15. There are also labs being prepped all over the place for them. And they are going to run sims on Jared's location. I'm worried about them though. With Raines in charge who knows what could happen to them." He says as he walks over and pours three fingers of scotch into a tumbler and takes a sip.

"And why, dearest brother would you care what happens to anyone other than yourself?"

"Because I have seen them. They are young, to young to be here legally. And because if you even listened to a single whisper from your inner sense, then you would hear Mom screaming that this is wrong." He shouts at his older sister. Not even caring about the look on her face or on Sydney's. " Broots I managed to get a blood sample from the girl will you please run it. Do it quickly and quietly." With that he kills the rest of his scotch, hands Broots the bag containing a napkin on which there is some blood and walks out. Leaving a stunned threesome in his wake.


	3. Chapter 2 the kids

The Center

12:00pm

Monday

Sydney is back in his lab. He had checked all of the numbers that he had collected over the years on all of Jared's cases. No one had heard from him. Still he waits by his phone praying that Jared will call. He needs to know that his 'son' is safe. Willy, knocking on his door, interrupts his thoughts. "Mr. Raines will be here in a few minutes. He requests your presence on the lab floor, so that you may meet your new team members." Seeing Sydney's nod he leaves. Sydney stands up and takes a deep breath, he then smoothes his shirt and puts his glasses on. With one last breath he walks out of his office and down the stairs. As he reaches the floor, Raines and a group of sweepers walk into the lab.

"These are your new team mates." With a wave of his hand the group of sweepers part and show that there are two sweepers in the center of the group. One of the sweepers is holding the girl by her arm, while the other is holding a holding the boy by both arms. The girl has a red mark on her face and the boy a split lip but they are still defiant. With a sharp twist both of teens jerk away from their captors. Raines shoots them a look before going on. "All of the information that you have gathered will be given to these two. I will be back to get them at five tonight. I want some type of result." With that he turns around and walks out leaving the to teens and Sydney in the lab.

With the sweepers gone, he gets his first look at the two teens. Catherine is a piety girl. Looking almost malnourished she probably only weighs 120-130 pounds and is about 5'5''. She looks about 17, with reddish-black hair and blue green eyes. She reminds him of some one but he just can't put his finger on whom. While the boy, David, on the other hand is around at least 6'. And while he is not rail thin there is not a hole of extra weight on him. He also notices bruises on both their arms and faces, bruises that had not been caused in the last ten minutes.

As soon as their escort has left, they rush over to each other. He gently touches her cheek while she fingers his lip. "What happened?" they both whisper to each other. Catherine answers first. "I decided to see what would happen if I disobeyed Mr. Raines's orders. A slap on the face is the worst I got. What about you?"

"I heard you yell out. So I decided to see what was going on. I took two to the stomach and a fist to the face before I saw you and stopped struggling. I know sweet thought but stupid. I just had to know that you were safe." From his tone, Syd could tell that this was not the first time that this conversation had been had. This is said with the two of them facing each other, with her right hand in his left. Her other hand was resting on his chest, while his was gently placed on her check, just lightly touching the red mark, almost as if he could make it go away just with his touch. It was a touching scene. But he knew that it needed to end, before Raines found out that there was something going on between them. He just didn't want to have to be the one that had to play the bad guy. Thankfully he was saved from that by the arrival of Sam. With him walking in the two teens split and both walk over to the table. For the next 255 minutes (that 4hr and 15min.) all the two do is work. She read everything that Jared has left for them and then some. All the while David is taking notes, Sam is reading a magazine and Sydney is pacing and occasionally answering questions that Catherine asks.


	4. Chapter 3 the defience

4:15pm

Sydney checks the time again and decides that it is time to call dinner. Before he can even say a word to Sam; Parker, Lyle, enter. The Parker children are carrying trays with food on them. The sound of the two of them coming into the lab cause the teens to look up. Cat (Syd learned that she preferred to be called this) just stairs open mouth that them. With out a thought she blurts out, "Why are there sprits following the two of you? You both share one and then have one of your own. Your mother, then you miss have a nice man named Tommy. He says 'it is not your fault for his death all involved are now dead or have made up for their crimes.' And a man named Kyle is following you; he is the last of your ghosts. Even you Mr. Sydney have a ghost following you. Other than their mother, who is with you always, a very nice man who looks a lot like you named Jacob is also there. Speaking of which they both say to 'tell them already'. Goodie dinner." With that said she walks over and grabs two plates, while David give them a sorry smile and them grabs two bottles of water.

The entire group is floored. Parker is the first to recover. " And how do you know that sweetie?" she asks gently while giving the girl a real smile. She likes this little girl. Some how she is drawn to her, like she has known her all of the girls life. In her presence all is quite in Parkers soul. Something that rarely happens anymore.

" It is a gift that I have. It is from my mother, I think. All that I know is that I have had this gift all of my life. It is usually more of a burden than anything else. I am sorry if I offended or scared you, usually I am not that blunt. I tend to keep that information to myself; it is refreshing to meet people who have a calming presence following them." All of a sudden a rattling can be heard. The grate on one of the air vents is pushed off and Angelo pops out.

As he comes closer Parker smiles, a real smile, at him. He holds out his hand, palm up. In it is a small disk, a DSA. "Daughter must find child. Get child out and then the two of them must go to Jared. Jared protect daughter and child." With that he smiles and a quick as a flash is gone. Leaving a stunned group behind.

With a look Parker asks Sydney if his office is clear. " Sam will you stay here with these two please?" Syd answers as her escorts the two Parker children into his office. Once there he grabs a DSA player and places it on the desk. Miss Parker then inserts the disk and it starts to play.

September 10, 1988

The scene is all in black and white. It is in a window less room. The picture keeps cutting in and out for the first few seconds till a scene is clear.

Standing in front of the camera is a younger looking Raines; he is holding a bundle to his chest and is arguing with a young doctor. It looks like the camera cuts in mid-sentence.

"…I didn't agree to this. This baby is a human being not some machine. If you are not going to take care of her like she should be then I will take her form you. Now hand her over." In stead of doing like the doctor asks Raines takes a gun and shoots the man between the eyes, then turns towards the camera.

"As I was saying. The child has survived this far. But it is yet unknown if the child has both of the gifts. If the project was a failure then it may be tried again in a few years; if not well then we will have a perfect pretender. Either way the host and the doctor have been taken care of. If anyone else on the staff gets nosy well then they can always find out what happens to those who oppose The Center." As he says this, a soft thwack can be heard in the background. And the quite crying that was heard suddenly cut off. "The carrier has been taken care of."

With that the video ends.

After watching the video there is utter silence in the room. "What" is what Parker whispers. All that she gets time to whisper, for a second latter Mr. Raines walks in. Seeing him the three of them compose them selves and walk out to meet with him. The only one that he has any time for is Catherine. Walking over to her he asks, "Have you located Jared yet?"

"Yes Mr. Raines." Was her reply.

"Tell me where to find him then." Came the command.

"No." That one word stuns everyone in the room.

"What did you say to me, child?"

"I said no. I won't tell you where to find him he is a good man."

For what she just said the girl receives a smack from Willy. She sways in her spot from the force of the blow but manages to stay standing. David has to be restrained by two sweepers as he tries to go after Willy for hitting her. Raines notices this and tries to use it to his advantage. "If you don't tell me where to find Jared I will shoot him. Do you want that?"

"I won't tell you where to find Jared. And you won't shoot David. You can't the board of directors did not give you permission to hurt any of us in any drastic way. So you are in a catch twenty-two. I'm calling you bluff you want to shoot him go ahead. I still won't tell you. And don't try to trade my life for the info, David does not know it and I won't tell you." With a Parker like smile on her face she stares at Raines, while Willy is holding a gun to David and Raines is fuming. Just when it look like that Raines is going to give the order to shoot, and to hell with what it would cost him, Broots rushes in with a manila envelope in his hands. Seeing the tension in the room, he stops before he can even say a word.

Knowing that he has been out maneuvered and that he can't go through with his bluff, he shoots her a glare and says to the rest of the sweepers. "Take her to the cooler boys. Any means necessary." All of the men get a smile at that one.

One of them pipes up and asks, "What do we do with him?" He was one of the ones holding David.

"Let the love birds nest together." He says with a sneer. With that the two of them are dragged out of the room two different ways. Both of them resisting with everything that they have.

Once they are gone Parker looks at Broots. At the question she see in his eyes she says, "The results, Broots. Hand them here." As if wakening up, he shakes his head and walks over to the threesome. With out a word he hands over the envelope. As Parker opens it and pulls out the results he throws Sydney a look. He had already seen what they said; he was just worried how she would take it. Parker's eyes go wide as she looks up at him, at his nod confirming that the results are right, she promptly passes out.

"Well she took that well." Was all that Broots says.


End file.
